Cousin & Friend
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Mit is írjak... Aki olvasta más történeteimet, az tudja ki Melissa, tudja ki Wiky :P Ja és igen MEGINT rossz kedv hatása   "


~Cousin & Friend~

Esős délután volt, fekete éggel, zuhogó esővel. Mindenki a jó meleg házban gubbasztott. Wiky Vargas és családja is így tett. Ő maga az ablakánál ücsörgött az ágyán és bámult kifelé. Utálta az ilyen időt, nem tett jót az amúgy pocsék kedvének. Semmihez nem volt megfelelő a hangulata. Még Feliciano hülyéskedése sem tudta felvidítani. Egyedül akart lenni, ezért mindenki békén hagyta. Kivéve egy személyt.  
>- Wiktória~! – nyitott rá egy még most is vidám Melissa. Ám mosoly azonnal lefagyott, amikor azt kellett látnia, hogy Wiky még oly' annyira utált becenevére sem reagált. – Mit művelsz te az ablakban?<br>- Nézem az esőt.  
>- És miért?<br>- Ehhez van kedvem.  
>- Megint depis vagy, igaz?<br>- Honnét jöttél rá? – kérdezett vissza ironizálva.  
>- A szivárványszínű mókus mondta.<br>- Az az életfámat rágja. Te mondtad.  
>- Akkor a rózsaszín csillámdisznó volt.<br>- A micsoda? – fordult hátra Wiky értetlenkedve. – Ezt most hallom először.  
>- Mivel fél perce találtam ki.<br>- Remek. Akkor mondd meg annak a disznónak, hogy szalonna lesz belőle, ha sokat beszél. – majd visszafordult az ablakhoz. Meli odament és leült mellé az ágyra.  
>- Most megint miért vagy ilyen?<br>- Mert Ludwig nem szeret. Mindig csak Feli érdekli.  
>- Ohh… Biztosan meleg?<br>- Igen.  
>- Nem értelek.<br>- Miért?  
>- Mert múlt héten még Roderich kellett.<br>- Ehh… Jó, hát… Hagyj békén.  
>- Miért nem jó neked Roderich? „Azon kívül, hogy egy hímringyó…" – gondolta hozzá.<br>- Mert mindig fennhordja az orrát.  
>- Behúzzak neki egyet?<br>- És amúgy is bunkócska…  
>- Kiosszam?<br>- Meg tuti nem tetszem neki… Ahogy kinézek, nem lenne csoda.  
>- Már megint kezdi… - vágta hanyatt magát az ágyon Meli. Nem tudta felfogni, honnét szed össze Wiky ennyi pesszimizmust. Be kéne íratni Gilberthez vagy Alfredhoz pár óra önbizalom-tréningre. Bár ahogy elnézi, inkább mindkettőhöz 2-2 hétre.<br>- Bocs, hogy élek…  
>- Inkább mondd ezt: Bocs, hogy ilyen pesszimista hülye vagyok.<br>- Vedd úgy, hogy megvolt.  
>- Vedd úgy, hogy kaptál egy tockost.<br>- Már ehhez is lusta vagy?  
>- Már ebbe is belekötsz? Ide figyelj. – felült és Wiky szemeibe nézett. – Szép vagy. Szóval, ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy ilyeneket mondasz, én esküszöm, hogy megagyallak és akkor tényleg igazad lesz.<br>- Kezdheted is…  
>- Dugassalak meg Papival, hogy elhidd?<br>- Nem! Fúj… Az nem bizonyítana semmit. Papi bárkivel lefekszik.  
>- Egy bányarémre még ő se gerjedne rá.<br>- De rám igen. – a következő pillanatban kapott egy tockost. - Hé! Ez fájt!  
>- Egy-egy. Nekem a dumáid fájnak.<br>- Ilyen módszerekkel nem segítesz.  
>- Neked semmilyen módszer nem segítene. Ha Brad Pitt megkúrna, az első gondolatod az lenne, hogy tuti ittas volt.<br>- Rossz példa.  
>- De a lényeg igaz. Ha valaki szerelmet vallana neked, azt se hinnéd el.<br>- Van benne valami… Amúgy minek foglalkozol velem? Csak mert rokonok vagyunk, nem szent kötelességed, hogy megválts a Pokolból és itt győzködj. Vagy talán zavarja a boldog rózsaszín világodat, ha valaki nem olyan tökéletes, mint te?  
>- Wiky elég… Tudod, hogy ez nem igaz.<br>- Nem! Nem elég! Nem tudom! Mindig jössz a nagy jókedveddel, hogy felvidíts. Mire jó ez neked? – Melinek elege volt ebből. Felállt és az ajtóhoz sétált. Megfogta a kilincset. Anélkül, hogy hátrafordult volna, szólalt meg.  
>- Arra nem gondoltál, hogy amellett, hogy az unokatestvérem vagy… A barátnőm is? Fel sem merült benned, hogy fontos lehetsz számomra? Azt akarom, hogy boldog légy. De látom jobb lesz, ha feladom.<br>- Melissa… - a lány azonban ott hagyta. Wiky hasra feküdt az ágyon és a párnájába fúrta a fejét. – „Mit tettem? Magamra haragítottam az egyik legfontosabb embert az életemben! Baka, baka Wiky!"

Jó ideig feküdt ott, de aztán erőt gyűjtött, hogy megkeresse Melit. Bocsánatot akart kérni tőle. A nappaliban talált rá, épp könyvet olvasott.  
>- Meli? – szólította meg félénken.<br>- Hm? – fel se nézett rá.  
>- Én… Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni. Ostoba voltam, sajnálom. És… Amint jó idő lesz, felhívom Roderichet, hogy lenne-e kedve velem randizni. – a végén már nem tudott Melire nézni. Csak akkor, amikor az átölelte.<br>- Baka. Sose tudnék igazán haragudni rád. De rosszul esett, amit mondtál.  
>- Tudom, sajnálom. Változni fogok.<br>- Én meg segítek. Na, gyere, nézzünk valami filmet. – és így is tettek. A család többi tagjával együtt. Két héttel később Wiky már az osztrák fiú barátnője volt.

~Owari~


End file.
